Duchess Mizuki Dandorian
Duchess Mizuki Dandorian is the pure blood Greater Noble who was chosen to take part in experiments combining the genes of light and dark in facility built on an island. She betrays her husband Duke Daios Dandorian when she is taken with D falling in love with him after she finds him helpless and defenseless suffering from sunlight syndrome, where she nurses him back to health after breaking him out of his imprisoning by the Duke. Despite this, or any feelings toward her, D when returned to full health continues his mission destroying her husband and most others in the facility, along with leaving her for destruction at her husband's hands when she refused to give him his location. Years later she is resurrected along with the rest of the facility by the Sacred Ancestor, where D again comes to repeat his actions against this. She makes her appearance in Undead Island. Appearance A shadowy figure moved in the vicinity of where the voice had come from. That movement stopped dead where another voice was heard. It came from ahead of the shadowy figure----from the depths of the swirling fog. Though the voice was that of young woman, it had a ring of time to it like that of a crone. "On regaining consciousness, Gildea said his opponent had mentioned your name, even going so far as to inquire as to your condition. Are you familiar with this foe?" "I know him," she replied in the same tone she'd used up until now. However, the intensity of the emotion that swayed there would be evident to any who heard her. "You said he was slain, did you not?” “Yes, your grace,” he replied in a tone of relief, not due to the woman’s question itself, but because she’d bothered to ask. “For the D I know, that simply isn't possible.” “We made use of the solar cannon and the nothingness.” “You could crush the whole Milky Way and it still would be for naught." About ten yards ahead, there stood a young woman wearing a deep purple dress. Her face was so lovely any man would be paralyzed at the sight of her, and she cast a faint shadow in the dappled sunlight. The wind swept across the woman's lovely visage. It was colored with grief. Once againg it blew. It was seething with hatred. "So good of you to come,"Said a voice from the fog up ahead. Well the boss is here, the woman thought. It was a woman's voice. Meg could tell she must've been beautiful beyond imagining. However, those who heard her voice had frost form on their chests, and before they knew it their hearts were dying." Though it was fuzzy, it came from what seemed to be an enormous throne. From the sound of it, she wasn't sitting bolt upright but rather languidly draped across the arms of the chair. The one who called out to her didn't stand before the throne but rather was down on one knee in the ancient display of fealty. "Your grace was less than twenty years of age when the duke took you as his bride. You were as beautiful as some princess from the moon, and though none ever breathed a word of it, all of us resolved that you alone would never know the filth and cruelty of the world. And as we had predicted, you grace was an individual lovely and endearing, as well as being far stronger and more ferocious than we had ever expect. When you walked with the duke in the garden to enjoy a bright moonlit evening, a group of young lords who envied the way your grace looked upon the moon said they would wipe it from the sky, whereupon they fought their way into the Bureau of Planetary Control. And during a demonstration match in the fighting arts, your grace took up bow and halberd with her pale and delicate hands, exhibiting such skill we were left no choice but to battle in complete earnestness, and even then we could get nowhere near you." Personality Biography Powers and Abilities Transportation Light Shielder Equipment Bow Halberd Underlings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior